Recueil entre Vent et Brume
by Yumi Take
Summary: Recueil de textes plus ou moins courts avec pour thème principal Fong et Kawahira. L'auteur rejette toute responsabilité en cas d'infarctus.
1. Rencontre

Rencontre

Rating : K+

Paring : Fong x Kawahira (oui, mon cerveau va très bien, merci. u.u)

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Akira Amano ! J'ai déjà essayé de lui acheter Fong, mais elle a pas voulu…

Note de l'autatrice : Mouahaha ! Je suis une pionnière ! Je suis la première à imaginer un Fong x Kawahira, mais aussi la première à faire une fic avec Kawahira dedans ! Je suis fière ! A part ça, la sonnerie de I-Pin est Magic Melody, de DHT.

Le passage en italique est un flash-back, si jamais.

* * *

I-Pin n'osait pas bouger d'un cil. A peine si elle osait respirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'ambiance soit aussi lourde ? Son maître était pourtant d'un naturel plutôt joyeux d'ordinaire…

Son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence et lui donnant une échappatoire. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi joyeuse que son patron l'appelle pour qu'elle livre des ramens.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en se levant.

Fong ne bougea pas, fermant simplement les yeux pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendue. Et qu'il ne comptait pas l'accompagner, cette fois.

La jeune chinoise tourna les talons et ne se permit de courir qu'une fois passée la porte de l'agence immobilière. Tout en courant, elle tenta de se souvenir comment une simple livraison avait pu se changer en… La bise lui fouetta le visage, la faisant frissonner. Mais elle avait trouvé une comparaison.

Ce qui aurait du n'être qu'une simple livraison à un client – et ami – s'était changé en une simulation de l'hiver d'Hokkaido. Sans les montagnes et la neige, mais en aussi froid.

°O°O°O°O°O°

_- Maître !__ Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

_Le dit maître lui répondit d'un sourire._

_I-Pin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son maître, Fong, avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi grand…_

_- Comment…_

_- Verde et Viper se sont associés, répondit-il laconiquement._

_La jeune fille respecta son silence. Il avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas en parler. Une musique plutôt rythmée sortit du sac de la livreuse de ramens. Elle fredonna machinalement la mélodie en fouillant dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un gouffre sans fond qu'à une simple sacoche._

_- Allo ? fit-elle après avoir enfin réussi à extraire son téléphone portable._

- …

_- Mais… Patron, c'est mon jour de congé…_

- …

_- Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre ?_

- …

_- Bon, d'accord…_

_Elle rangea son portable, prenant bien soin de le garder à portée de main._

_- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir faire des livraisons…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Puis-je t'accompagner ?_

_- Si vous le voulez…_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Il s'avéra que la première livraison était pour M. Kawahira. Celui-ci ayant passé quelques mois en Chine quand il était plus jeune, I-Pin avait depuis longtemps pensé à le présenter à son maître. Mauvaise idée…

Dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, elle avait eu l'impression de s'être exilé dans l'Himalaya. Aussi remercia-t-elle le ciel lorsque son portable la ramena à son travail. Sa sonnerie portait bien son nom, elle était magique.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Dans l'agence immobilière Kawahira, la tension n'avait pas changé. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva dans le but d'aller se faire un thé, son bol de ramens toujours dans les mains.

En le voyant revenir, Fong commença à se demander pourquoi Reborn était aussi méfiant envers lui. Il oublia bien vite cette pensée en voyant une théière foncer droit sur lui, alors que Kawahira tentait désespérément de conserver un semblant d'équilibre et, surtout, de ne pas lâcher son bol.

Une fois la théière évitée et les ramens sauvés, Fong se surprit à sourire. Il faut dire aussi que les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Kawahira fixant son bol miraculé valaient le détour.

°O°O°O°O°O°

I-Pin frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Elle entendit simplement un « Entrez ! », au lieu de voir la silhouette de M. Kawahira se dessiner. Elle entra. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

Au lieu de l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait lorsqu'elle était partie, il y avait plutôt une ambiance… Familiale… Elle n'avait jamais vu son maître sourire autant.

La jeune chinoise ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout vu, Fong lui annonça qu'il allait rester à Namimori pendant quelques temps. Et qu'il allait loger chez M. Kawahira.

Morale de l'histoire, pour vous faire des amis, jouez les équilibristes avec un bol de ramens.


	2. Prénom

Prénom

Ben… Ne voyez aucune référence à Bleach pour le nom de Kawahira, j'ai pris le premier qui me venait à l'esprit et je me suis rendue compte de ça après que ce prénom se soit bien intégré au personnage – dans mon esprit, du moins. ^^"

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine bien Fong sortir un truc de ce genre, juste pour voir la réaction du ramenophile (J'ai inventé un mot !). Après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien. XD

* * *

- Kawahira, c'est quoi ton prénom en fait ?

- Gin.

Silence. S'il ne connaissait pas Fong, l'illusionniste aurait dit que ça annonçait une connerie…

- Un prénom en "Shiro" te serait mieux allé.

°O°O°O°O°O°

I-Pin vit passer un éclair rouge devant elle, poursuivi par un éclair blanc. Elle reprit sa marche, haussant les épaules. Elle avait des ramens à livrer et ses clients ne seraient pas contents s'ils étaient froids.


	3. Mapo Tofu

Mapo Tofu

Ben… Pas grand-chose à dire… A part que le Mapo Tofu est le plat préféré de Fong – bien qu'il ne puisse pas en manger depuis qu'il est devenu bébé parce que c'est trop épicé.

Je suis méchante avec Kawahira… XD *BAM*

* * *

- Tu manges quoi ?

Fong finit sa bouchée.

- Mapo Tofu.

- Connais pas. Je peux goûter ?

- Si tu veux. Fais juste attention c'est…

Gin ne l'écouta pas et prit une énorme bouchée.

- Très épicé.

L'illusionniste faillit s'étouffer. Et l'Arcobaleno dut avouer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était humainement possible de devenir aussi rouge.


	4. Ethyle

Ethyle

Pauvre Kawahira… Je le martyrise vraiment dans ce recueil… XD *BAM* Aïeuh !

A part ça, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en retard, et une bonne année en avance ! N'abusez pas de l'alcool et ne conduisez pas après avoir bu. Et vérifiez que votre verre contient bien ce que vous avez demandé (et non pas un mélange d'alcool et de... thé, par exemple). u.u

* * *

L'homme devant lui avait exactement la même apparence que Fong. Il avait la même voix, les mêmes yeux, tout était identique. Mais ce n'était pas Fong. Ça ne pouvait pas être Fong. L'Arcobaleno ne l'aurait jamais regardé avec ce regard de fauve affamé. Il ne l'aurait jamais poussé à se retrancher derrière une bibliothèque, avec un atlas pour toute défense.

Gin regarda le livre, puis l'autre. Puis encore le livre.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Lorsque Fong se réveilla, la première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il avait un mal de tête atroce. La deuxième fut tout aussi réjouissante, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un atlas à la couverture un peu abimée. La cause de la migraine, sans doute.

Puis il remarqua la bibliothèque renversée, de laquelle dépassaient quelques cheveux blancs. Si l'illusionniste avait été forcé de se réfugier là, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il savait que son thé avait un goût bizarre !

Il soupira.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne tenais pas l'alcool…


	5. Petit Déjeuner

Petit Déjeuner

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai pensé que le repas pouvait être une bonne source d'inspiration. Et pour une fois, Gin n'est pas la seule victime. ^^

* * *

Quand il vivait seul, Gin ne se levait jamais avant midi, et si jamais il tombait du lit, il ne mangeait jamais quoi que ce soit.

Pas moyen de trouver de bon ramens à cette heure.

°O°O°O°O°O°

A présent qu'il s'était trouvé un colocataire en la personne de Fong, il était bien obligé de se lever pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

L'arcobaleno était terrifiant quand on refusait de manger ce qu'il préparait.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le seul problème résidait dans le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se réveiller. La plupart du temps, il se prenait un mur, une porte et entrait dans la cuisine au moment où Fong jonglait avec les œufs avant d'en faire une omelette.

Manger avec les yeux fermés et sans ses lunettes, il arrivait. Eviter un œuf arrivant sur lui à vitesse Mac3, non.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Fong regarda sa tasse, puis Gin. Puis sa tasse. Puis l'illusionniste, à nouveau.

- Tu as mis du soja dans mon thé ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Kawahira pouvait nier tout ce qu'il voulait, Fong était sûr de sa culpabilité.

La semaine avait été riche en œufs perdus.


	6. Pokémon

Pokémon

Bon, ben… J'avoue, j'ai acheté HeartGold récemment et, oui, j'ai été grandement influencée par ma mauvaise habitude de donner des surnoms stupides à mes petits monstres (j'ai appelé mon cochignon _Coco_. Si c'est pas du mauvais gout, je sais pas ce que c'est…).

Mais cette… chose que vous allez lire (ou pas) ne serait jamais née si je n'avais pas rêvé de Fong et de Kawahira cette nuit (preuve que j'ai abandonné ce recueil depuis trop longtemps).

Bref.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Fong avait découvert certaines choses sur Kawahira. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer s'il ne les avait pas eues devant les yeux.

Par exemple, son colocataire était un fan de jeux vidéo. Et pas n'importe lesquels : il fallait que son choix s'arrête sur Pokémon. L'arcobaleno n'avait rien contre ces jeux. Mais voir Gin se lever à l'aube (à l'aube !) pour être le premier à acheter le remix de sa version préférée… Avait quelque chose de particulièrement déstabilisant.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Et puis, un jour, l'illusionniste avait quitté sa partie des yeux quelques minutes, le temps de commander un bol de ramens pour le goûter. Fong, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait bien fasciner son cher colocataire dans ce jeu, avait décidé de jeter un œil à la dite partie.

Et commença par regarder l'équipe.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Gin, métamorph de niveau 50 (comment avait-il réussi à le monter à un niveau pareil, c'était un grand mystère)

Xanxus, léviator rouge de niveau 59 (voilà qui en disait long sur le caractère du chef de la Varia…)

I-pin, méganium de niveau 70 (ça ferait plaisir à la jeune livreuse, être comparée à un pokémon ressemblant à une fleur et souvent considéré comme mignon…)

Verde, pharamp de niveau 59 (une idée… hum… _lumineuse_…)

Hibari, laggron de niveau 70 (sûrement nommé ainsi du fait de la légendaire force de ses bras…)

Et puis…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Kawahira ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi l'arcobaleno avait soudainement décidé de ne plus lui parler de la journée. De toute façon, il avait mieux à faire que de se poser des questions qui ne lui apporteraient jamais que des migraines : il était déterminé à trouver la personne qui pourrait apprendre Rafale Feu à Fong, son dracaufeu, le seul de ses pokémon au niveau 100.


	7. Yuri

Yuri

Je viens d'apprendre que Yaoi Sei, le site où je trouvais tous mes doujinshis yaoi, a été fermé. La nouvelle est dure à avaler… Ceci est un peu un hommage que je lui rends. u.u

Repose en paix. (Pourquoiii ?)

* * *

- Nooooon !

Le cri résonna dans toute la ville de Namimori et s'entendit même jusqu'en Italie, où quelques touristes japonais détournèrent leurs appareils photos des monuments durant quelques secondes.

De plus – et c'est le plus important – ce cri brisa la méditation de Fong. Qui s'entreprit donc très calmement – zen, se dit-il – d'aller arracher la tête du responsable de ce vacarme. Calmement, donc.

Il ne s'attendait pas, en franchissant la porte de la chambre de Kawahira, lieu d'origine du bruit, à découvrir celui-ci entrain de se rouler par terre, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, en proie à un désespoir certain. Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état. Pas même lorsqu'il y avait eu une coupure de courant alors qu'il jouait à Pokémon Or sur son ordinateur – sous émulateur, donc – sans avoir sauvegardé une seule fois.

Le maître des arts martiaux ne trouva absolument pas cela adorable et ne songea sûrement pas à prendre une photo. Ne vous faites pas d'idées.

Une fois qu'il eut achevé de le calmer – ce qui prit bien vingt minutes – l'arcobaleno demanda à son cher colocataire de quoi il retournait. Lequel lui expliqua tant bien que mal, entre deux sanglots – effacez tout, il était définitivement adorable – que son site préféré de doujinshis yuri – Fong préférait ignorer le sens de ces deux mots – venait de fermer. Et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'en trouver un avec autant de choix, de qualité, de…

Il fut forcé de se taire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'arcobaleno qui lui faisait face n'avait pas le visage reposé qu'il était censé avoir. Et que c'était synonyme de gros ennuis en perspective.

Pourquoi le maître d'I-pin ressemblait-il autant à un certain gardien du nuage en cet instant précis ?


	8. Appareil photo

Appareil photo

Oh my Jin-sama, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire à ces personnages ? Je crois que j'ai atteint le summum de l'OoC… Ne m'en veuillez pas… (Non, je ne suis absolument pas entrain de m'étouffer de rire sur mon clavier. C'est une méprise.)

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire, Fong !

L'arcobaleno admira un instant le sourire de Kawahira, tout en se disant qu'il méritait bien une photo, avant de poser son regard sur le gâteau. Ou plutôt, sur ce qui était censé être son gâteau d'anniversaire.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, l'illusionniste aux cheveux blancs était incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. D'où les ramens, sans doute.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Malheureusement pour le maître d'I-pin, Gin était tout aussi chatouilleux que lui quand il s'agissait de sa cuisine.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

C'était sans doute une illusion. Kawahira ne pouvait pas faire aussi peur. C'était physiquement impossible.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Arriva l'heure des cadeaux. Enfin, du cadeau.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, hein…

Fong crut qu'il allait se jeter sur son colocataire. Pour l'embrasser.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un appareil photo.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les nouvelles (més) aventures de Gin Kawahira.

« Qu'il veuille tester son appareil, je peux le comprendre… Mais il n'a pas d'autre modèle que moi ? » Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les pensées de l'illusionniste après qu'il se soit fait prendre en photo à nouveau.

Dans son bain.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le maître des arts martiaux ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il cachait sous son futon un album de photos de son colocataire.

De toute façon, c'était mieux que s'il cachait des magazines pornos, pas vrai ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Fong, tu es un homme mort.

Ce n'était pas une illusion.

°O°O°O°O°O°

I-pin n'apprit jamais la raison de la demande d'asile de son maître, ce jour là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était terrifié.

Et quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dans son sac…

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Des vêtements et quelques photos. »

°O°O°O°O°O°

Non, il n'était pas un stalker.


	9. Tatouage

Tatouage

Je me suis remise à Reborn ! Je veux dire par là que la plupart des choses que j'ai postées récemment l'ont été durant une période où je ne lisais plus Reborn! – me consacrant à d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes. Bref, je m'y suis remise. D'où ce texte. Qui n'est pas bon, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Kawahira n'aimait pas les tatouages. Et les tatoués étaient pour lui des gens venant d'une toute autre galaxie.

Quel être humain normal pouvait, de sa propre volonté, se graver quelque chose sur le corps à l'aide d'_aiguilles_, tout en sachant que cela faisait _mal_ ? C'était incompréhensible.

Le fait qu'il ait une peur panique de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une épingle n'avait strictement rien à voir dans ce jugement.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le problème avec les tatouages, outre leur mode de fabrication, c'était qu'ils pouvaient enlaidir considérablement un corps. Plus le tatouage était grand, moins il semblait fait pour son porteur. Et même petit, il n'apportait rien.

Il en savait quelque chose, sa mère – paix à son âme – tenait une agence immobilière ! Et il en avait vu passer des gens là bas. Du yakuza à la jeune femme au décolleté plongeant, une bonne partie était tatouée. Même si c'était souvent discret.

A quoi bon de décorer le corps pour en avoir honte ensuite ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Et surtout, c'était devenu une _mode_. Rien que le mot lui donnait des frissons.

C'était donc devenu quelque chose de _bien_ que de massacrer son corps de manière volontaire. Les gens allaient dans des salons de tatouage pour se faire le même que leur acteur ou footballeur préféré, comme pour une coupe de cheveux.

Pourquoi la mode ne pouvait-elle pas aller vers quelque chose de meilleur pour la santé ? Les ramens, par exemple.

Si seulement…

°O°O°O°O°O°

Kawahira n'aimait pas les tatouages.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_… L'illusionniste ne parvenait pas à trouver le dragon ornant le bras de Fong disgracieux. C'était comme s'il était fait pour se trouver là.

Sa tête reposait sur le torse de l'arcobaleno et son corps s'enroulait doucement autour de son bras gauche, la queue allant se poser sur le poignet. Le tout mettant en valeur chaque muscle.

C'était perturbant. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

- Fong, que tu t'entraînes torse nu, je peux le comprendre – à la limite. Mais mets au moins un pantalon, pour l'amour du ciel !

°O°O°O°O°O°

Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir si peu de pudeur ?

Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Ni de son tatouage. Pas comme d'autres.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Fong n'avait jamais voulu ce dragon. Qu'un jour, il avait bu un verre avec des amis. Qu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une gueule de bois incroyable et des picotis sur le bras. Que son cri avait du s'entendre dans toute la Chine. Et qu'il n'avait plus porté de T-shirt depuis. Ni bu d'alocool – du moins volontairement.


End file.
